thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Iceheart
}} General Information Appearance Iceheart '''is a tall, slender, creamy-white she-cat with soft, slightly ruffled fur, a scruffy paler white chest, and bright blue eyes. She has long legs, a slim build, and glossy fur despite its ruffles. Personality Quiet and a tad antisocial, she still has a commanding air that lets you know she's a leader. She always puts other cats' needs before her own, and is one of the most selfless cats you'll meet. She has a need to protect her Clanmates from danger and will do anything to keep them safe, anything. Although she is somewhat quiet, she isn't afraid to give out orders or to put cats in their place when they do something wrong, and is able to defend herself with words (and powers, if need be) just fine. She is cold and unfriendly to outsiders, however. History '''Before the roleplay: Her dream of becoming deputy started when she was just a kit, and she would play make-believe with her only sister, Brightsky. They would test out their powers together, but Iceheart couldn't keep hers under control and accidentally hit Brightsky in the head with them. Luckily, she was cured, but Iceheart isolated herself from her sister. It was only later that she reconciled with Brightsky, and now the two are the best of friends (and sisters). During the roleplay: Iceheart is first seen watching her sister Brightsky play around with Wildheart, and later joins Thunderlane for a patrol. She remarks on how Ravensong should get out of his shell. Brightsky finds her in the forest to ask if she wants to help her and Wildheart with a combo move, but she refuses. Later on, she returns to camp to make preparations for the Great Celebration that is to be held later that day. Once everything is set up, she positions herself at the climbing walls. Advanced Information Health Iceheart is both mentally and physically stable; her ice powers are the best in the Clan and her slim but muscular build is excellent for fighting. She does get tired a little more easily than others, though. Skills Iceheart's ice powers are above and beyond all the rest in the Clan, which is why she was made deputy. Her fighting and hunting aren't as good, but it's not that far down the scale. Relationships Family Icesong: Iceheart's relationship with her mother is good, for the most part, considering that she's dead. She died in a flash flood when the Changing River overflowed, along with her mate, Iceheart's father. Iceheart respected and loved her mother when she was alive, however, even though she kept herself distant from Brightsky. Wavecrash: Iceheart was closer to her father than her mother; when Iceheart blamed herself for Brightsky's injury and shut herself away, her father tried to help her through her dilemma to the best of his ability. He sometimes did harm instead of good, but Iceheart realized the fact that he was trying to help and will be forever grateful to him for it. He also died in the flash flood of the Changing River. Brightsky: Iceheart was very kind and caring to her sister when they were kits, but when she injured her almost fatally, she couldn't stand the thought of possibly hurting her again and distanced herself from Brightsky. They remained apart for the rest of their kithood, apprenticeship, and a good part of their warrior days. A few moons before Iceheart was to become deputy, Iceheart finally decided to reconcile with Brightsky, and she was overjoyed. The two remain best friends (and sisters). Love Interests Iceheart doesn't have a love interest at the moment. Friendships Thunderlane: Iceheart is close to this guard of IgnisClan, and the two are often seen talking or discussing something. Iceheart considers him a good friend and is gracious towards him for being chosen deputy over him. Bramblefall: Iceheart thinks Bramblefall is a good friend, but nothing more than that. Bramblefall, however, thinks otherwise, but is still friendly and courteous towards her. Enemies Iceheart doesn't hold a grudge or dislike any cat except for the occasional rogue that passes through; she holds them in contempt. Other Trivia *Iceheart is still afraid she'll hurt Brightsky again, and this time fatally, so she's always very cautious around her. *A habit of Iceheart's is unconsciously making little snow swirls with her tail; she usually does this when she's pondering or figuring something out. *Iceheart is based off of the character Elsa in the movie Frozen. Memorable Quotes None yet. Art Gallery Nothing yet. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:IgnisClan Cats Category:Deputies Category:Females Category:Clan Cat